midnight party
by southern venom
Summary: can uptight jasper break his seven rules? what will happen when he breaks his number 1 rule which is not to fall in love. what happens when one girl comes and makes him break all his rules?
1. good bye

a/n: my first fanfic i hope you like it :) please review and tell me what youd like to see in the story

Today was the last day of the first of my life. I know i sound pretty pessimistic rate now. My friends do call me little emo. Well my old friends; my dad forced me to move from my one and only true home; Amsterdam. He wanted to settle down in a small town in America which he chose a house in the small rainy town of forks. My dad never really acted like a dad,  
more like a friend. i loved it because since he was a big part of the police force he let me and my friends get away with anything.  
he even supplied me with my weed and E. i think its time i tell you about myself. my name is malynndia evens. i do not like being called malynndia, i prefer dia. i have black hair with blond bangs in a scene style. i have almond shaped eyes, and a heart shape face i have pale lips, and my skin is a pale ivory. I'm short like 5'1. my features made it so my friends could come up with a annoying nick name. one I'm not emo and don't cut myself two im not short in fun size and that's final.  
my dad moved into the house two weeks early to get the packing done so i could have the best last two weeks with my friends. we partied all the time and got maybe two hours of sleep each for some odd reasons i feel hyper yet depressed. weird, i know. im a weird child and i know it.  
The little plane i was on to take me from Seattle to forks; came to a complete stop. i got my bags and got of the plane i only had a duffel bag and my carry on iteams that i couldn't live without like my ipod my cell phone and a pic of my friends which they all signed the frame. i looked around and saw my dads cherry red dodge viper with him sitting on the hood. i got out and ran to him.  
"hello so whats been up lately nick." i said with a smile. we always teased each other. "nothing dia. the house is all set up and your all singed up for forks academy, your starting tomorrow." he said lightly.  
"please i dont wanna go to a school were all the kids still shope at gap kids"i pouted . he gave me a oh well look. sigh.  
we drove to our new house well mansion. it was huge. the outside walls were made of bricks and there's one pillar on each side of the door. and it was colonial style. he showed me my room it was a master bedroom. it had a full bath and a balcony.  
the doors to the balcony were French style. my walls were black with neon pink, blue, and green strips. my furniture matched the walls. i Had a computer desk with a neon pink laptop and a blue printer. i guess wont be as bad as i thought.  
i got dressed in black cotton short shorts, and a dark blue tank top. i crawled into bed and fell asleep peacefully.


	2. well hello

Buzzzz buzzzz buzzz. "shut up." Buzzz buzzz buzzz. i slapped my alarm clock till it stopped its annoying buzzing. i fell out of bed and on to my floor. "oww". i untangled myself from the sheets and walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower. i undressed quickly and walked into the warm water. the heat of the water relaxed all of my muscles. i washed my hair and then my body and got out of the shower. i quickly wrapped a towel. i walked into my room and grabbed the clothes i put out the night before. it was a pair of hot pink skinny jeans and a zebra strip v neck shirt that was blue and black. i put on my pair of silver and black leopard print chuck Taylor's. I straighten my hair so it was in its normal scene look. i put in a zebra strip hair bow and put it in over my bangs.i grabbed my devil wears prada bag and ran down stairs.

once i got down stairs i was assaulted bye the sent of coffee. there was a warm mug with a note under it.

Dia,

left early for work made you coffee the way you like. have a great day at school.

love, nick / dad

i chuckled at the signature and grabbed my coffee and headed out the door. i toke my keys out of my bag and unlocked my mustang. it was a jet black mustang gt with a black leather seats. i loved my car so much.i started the engine an plugged in my i pod friends and alibis by escape the fate came on. i turned in to the parking lot. once i found a space i pulled out my schedule nick gave me. great biology first. the class i hated the most. i walked over to building 3. i saw almost everyone stare at me. i guess the don't get alot of new students, that or it was my scene look. once i got into the room the teacher quickly approached me. " hello you must be Malynndia Evens. I'm Mr. banner. please take a seat next to Emmett and jasper. he pointed to a really buff tall guy, with short dark curly hair. then he pointed to a tall, lean yet muscular guy, who had blonde shaggy hair. wow they both were super hot. i toke my seat and he started to drown on about something i really didn't care about.

"hi im emmett." the buff guy stated in a tone that made him sound like a overexited two year old.

" i Emmett I'm Dia."

"that over there is jasper." he said pointing to the blonde one.

"its nice to meet you" jasper said in a really hot sourthern accent. i just smiled like a idiot. " you should sit with us at lunch.

"sure." i said as the class continued and so did my other three classes.


	3. put me down

i was at my last class before lunch when the bell rang everyone jumped up out of their seats and ran out of the room. i got up slowly and headed in the derection to the cafe. someone grabbed my waist and i struggled against there grip. the put a hand over my mouth. "hi". emmett whispered in my ear. ugh. he tolk his hand of my mouth and throw me over his shoulder.  
"put me down rate now emmett!" i screamed as he ran into the cafe. i looked at were he was headed. i saw jasper sitting withone boy and three girls. the boy had bronze hair and was wearing a crokered smile as he looked at the scene before him. there was a smile brunette pixy looking girl who just laughed at me. there was a supermodel looking blonde who rolled her eyes. and the last girl had brown hair and red highlights was trrying to hide a smile. " i swear to god emmett put me down." i screamed so the whole cafe could hear. he arived at the table snd set me in jaspers lap before i jumped up and grabbed his hand and twisted it.  
"oww". he said as he fell to his knees. at that point everyone was laughing at him.  
"i told you to put me down". i said as i let go.  
" everyone this is Dia. me and em fond her in bio."jasper said " this is edward." he said pointing to the bronzed haired one. "alice" he pointed to the pixy."my twin rosealie'" he pointed to the supermodel. "and bella" he said pointing to the girl with highlights. they all said their greetings as i sat down between emmett and jasper.  
"sso are you like emo or something?" alice asked  
"im not emo!" i screamed.  
"ok so its seateled your not emo." edward said between laughs.  
"were did you move her from you accent is eorupen.?"  
"Amsterdam." i said sadly. man i miss my friends somuch and this is only the second day.  
"cool."emmett squilled like a little girl.  
"wow calm down there big boy. i guess pubertiy hasnt hit yet?" i teased emmett.  
"yes it has." like he was going to cry.  
"ok then"the bell rang."see yea i said walking to my next class.

a/n sorry short chapter


	4. i got bored

after french, my ast class of the day i walked to my car only to be stopped by a grining jasper. "hey jasp whats up?" i asked worried by the ploting look on his face.  
"well theres this party the coven is throwing for your arvile tonight and you have to come."  
"coven?"  
"yeah people started to call our group a coven in first grade, it just kind of stuck. the fall name is the cullen coven becuase it all started with the two cullens. edward and alice."  
"oh and wheres the party?"  
"its at the cullen house and i have to take you."  
"well i am not leaveing my car here. and i have to take a shower and get ready."  
"then i will follow you to your house and wait till your done."  
"ok then thats alright i will wait for you to pull up near my car ok."  
"ok." he walked off and i got in my car and waited. a sleek black mottorcycle pulled up in the space next to me. the rider had a black leather jacket and a black helmet. the rider toke off his helmet and reveled that it was jasper. with that i pulled out and started twored my house as jasper followed on his bike. i arived at my house and waited at the door as jasper got off his bike and pulled of his helmet. he walked to me with a giant grin on his face. "well you drive fast." was all he said as we walked into my house. we walked into the kitchen and i pulled out a beer and handed it to him. i walked into the living room putting on the football game.  
"there hope you like football theres more beer in the fridge and the hard stuff is in the far left cabnet."  
"ok."  
"im going to take a shower and get ready ok my dad dosent get here till nine so yeah have fun."  
"alright." he said smerking. i walked up to my room and went to the bathroom. i got a towel out of the closet and striped down and started the shower up. the hot water made all my worries drift to a far away place. i washed my hair and my my body and jumped out of the shower turning the water. i wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and walked to my room. i looked up and saw jasper laying on my bed looking up at me. "i got bored."  
"oh alright then." i said walking over to my walk in closet. i closed the door and put on black lace underwear set, and pulled out my black esacpe the fate shirt and a black mini skirt. i put on black knee high high heel boots with purple skulls all over them. i walked out and rushed into the bathroom. i straightened my hair and put a black and purple hair bow in over my bangs. i did my eye liner on thick and my eye shodow was done in a shadowy look. i hade deep red lipstick on. once i was done i walked out and got a apraiseing look from jasper.  
"come on dont wanna be late." he said walking out the door and to his bike i got in my car and followed him to the cullen house.


End file.
